


Heart Of Stone

by TheFatiguedWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Development, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatiguedWriter/pseuds/TheFatiguedWriter
Summary: The Calamity is gone and the people of Hyrule now look forward to a better future. Although everyone praises the Hylian Champion for his victory of defeating the beast, Ganon left behind something that reminds Link that he is still only a mortal.The Malice Infection is not something to take lightly, even if you think you can take it on. But does Link isn't the type to sit in bed and drink soup when sick. Especially when the Yiga Clan is plotting revenge after their god was defeated.Whether he will die or not, Link already made a vow to destroy the clan of thieves and free Hyrule from its wars so that the people can finally find peace without any worry from Ganon or his minions.(This is the rebooted version! The story has changed and has been edited drastically.)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here we go again.

Ocean blue eyes slowly open, black pupils focusing on the world around him as his vision shifts from blurry to clear. Link’s eyes scan around the area. Where is he? Last thing he remembers is fighting the Calamity and then-

The blonde sits up quickly, too quickly actually, as pain sinks into him. His face cringes as he lays back down, trying to pinpoint exactly where he hurts. His side no doubt hurts the most. So does his legs and arms. Actually, now that Link thinks about it, his entire body is sore. Possibly from all the travelling he has done.

As he examines the Sheikah décor in the room around him, he is no doubt in Kakariko Village. And whoever brought him here put his bandages on a little too tight. He lifts his head off the pillow to examine where exactly his injuries are since he can’t pinpoint any with his sense of pain.

His entire torso is bandaged up. His right arm as well as his left shin and right foot. He can feel a bandage around his head, but he can’t tell if he’s bruised or has a concussion. From the headache he has, probably both. Yet, his vision seems fine. At least he still has both his eyes. And ears, he adds as he twitches them

Ok. So he’s still in one piece. That’s a good start at least.

He really wants to get up, but honestly, fighting the Calamity was a pain in the ass as it is. He’s never been this beaten up before. At least, not since his hundred year slumber.

Link’s ears flicker as he hears soft footsteps walk up stairs, a woman gasping at seeing his eyes open. She carefully rushes over to his side, setting a pitcher of water next to him as she kneels next to his bed mat.

“Grandmother!” Paya calls. “He’s awake!”

Link groans in pain from the sudden yelling, his ears droop back as his headache suddenly gets worse. Ok. Maybe he does have a concussion. But the room is too dark for him to confirm it yet.

“S-sorry Master Link..” Paya whispers as she notices Link’s reaction.

Two sets of feet run up the stairs, all three women finally coming into his view as they kneel beside his bed mat.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Zelda smiles happily at seeing the hero awake. “You did it.. You defeated the Calamity.” She speaks softly.

Link lets out a relieved sigh. Not only is the Calamity gone, but Zelda is safe as well. Honestly, he’s even surprised that he’s still alive after all of that. Memories of the battle are only now starting to piece back together. Gods, Ganon was gruesome looking.

“Link. You’re able to hear us fine, right?” Impa asks as she checks his pulse, her fingers cold against his neck.

Making a fist, he signs  _ ‘Yes.’ _ to the old woman.

“Very good.” She settles back down next to Zelda. “As you already know, you successfully defeated Calamity Ganon and Zelda was able to seal it away once and for all.”

Link looks over towards the princess, Zelda wearing traditional Sheikah clothes instead of her battle-torn white dress. How long has he been out for?

“I’m guessing you wish to know the damage the beast has done to your body?” Impa brings up.

_ ‘Yes.’ _ Link signs again.

“Well.. Your shin and foot are both badly bruised and cut. Your right wrist is fractured and you have slight head trauma. The worst one is a long infected slice on your side with burnt skin around it. I will ask how you think you received each of your wounds later. For now, you just focus on getting some rest.” Impa confirms.

“You were out for a week.” Paya adds. “You faded in and out of consciousness. Do you remember anything?”

Link shrugs with his good shoulder. He doesn’t remember waking up before now. His eyes flutter closed as Zelda moves some blond locks away from his face.

“And here I thought you were going to sleep for another one hundred years.” She laughs lightly, her eyes showing slight exhaustion. Her movements look sluggish as well.

Link can’t help but smile at her sentence. Goddesses, is it really over? Does this mean his life will finally have peace? He never really made a list of what to do after his mission is over with.

“I believe we should let him rest.” Impa slowly stands up. “He seems to be healing fine.”

Link halts Impa by shaking his head slowly. He then tries to sign ‘bandages’ with one hand, indicating that they’re a bit too tight.

“I think he’s saying that the bandages are too tight.” Zelda translates. 

“Hm, they do need to be replaced anyway.” Impa adds.

“I’ll help Lady Zelda replace them.” Paya informs.

The two women help Link sit up slowly, the hero keeping his eyes closed as the world around him spins. He opens his eyes to take a look at his wounds, only getting a glimpse before he shuts his eyes again.

His wrist looks swollen and purple, his shin is stitched closed, his foot is badly bruised and both arms are covered in new scars. After Paya finishes clapping a hard cast around his wrist, she then takes off the bandages around his torso.

He raises a brow at the strange wound that stretches from his upper right stomach and down to his hip. How did he get this one? It looks like a mix between a burn and a slice. And the skin around it has a hint of purple to it.

“It’s getting worse.” Paya frowns as she stands up. She grabs a red potion from the small table, uncorking the bottle as she sits next to Link. She covers a cloth in the potion then lightly dabs it on the wound.

Link immediately jerks away from the pain in shock. Doesn’t red potion heal wounds? It shouldn’t hurt at all, yet, it somehow did.

“Did that hurt you?” Paya asks with a worried expression.

Link slowly nods. Fuck, his head is dizzy.

“That looks infected, no doubt.” Zelda sighs. “.. What the- the potion didn’t even work?”

Paya then gently covers the infected slice with a pain reliever, Link sighing in relief as some of the pain fades. 

“Better?” Paya asks.

Link slowly nods, then tries to open his eyes and concentrates on not vomiting as the room spins around him.

“I’ll let my grandmother know that potions don’t affect it.” She then wraps up his torso. “It probably just needs some time to heal itself.”

“Link.. You can close your eyes.” Zelda sets her hand over Link’s. “You don’t need to get up. You’re safe here.”

Link gives up and allows his blue eyes to close shut. The world around him is still spinning even though he can’t see it. He feels Zelda’s hand touch his forehead, Link leaning into the warmth.

“I’ll stay with him.” Zelda starts. “Go tell Impa about the wound.”

Paya nods then proceeds to head downstairs.

“Are you doing alright? You have a mild fever.” Zelda informs.

“.. I feel like shit.” Link mumbles, his voice raspy from lack of use. He tries to open his eyes again, groaning in annoyance as he still can’t see clearly.

“Link, relax.” Zelda sets her hands on his cheeks. “You have to calm down. You are safe.” She sets her forehead against his.

Link stops clenching his jaw as her thumbs stroke his cheeks. She then moves closer to him and guilds Link’s head onto her shoulder. The world around him stops spinning as soon as his head leans on her.

“You are safe..” She repeats as she rubs his back. “We are safe. No one is going to hurt us anymore. You do not need to get up.”

A heavy sigh leaves the veteran as he calms down. “.. Please stay safe for me..” He mumbles.

Zelda smiles slightly, her hand coming up and resting in his golden locks. “I will.” She promises. “As long as you stay safe for me as well.”

Link can’t help but let out a weak chuckle. He tries to speak again, but his voice refuses to function. He closes his mouth, not really wanting to force himself to speak anyway.

Paya walks back upstairs. “Grandmother says to give it a few days.” She stops as she sees Zelda holding the Champion. “Is he doing alright?”

“He’s fine.” Zelda assures. “He just needed someone to tell him that he is safe.” She then slowly helps him lay back down on the bed mat, frowning at how Link winces in pain.

“He has a mild fever.” Zelda adds. “I’m not sure whether it’s from the infected wound or if it’s because he’s sick.”

“If it gets worse, I’ll give him some medicine.” Paya sits next to Zelda. “He’s probably just warm from being unconscious for so long.”

Zelda’s brows furrow with worry as she sets her hand on Link’s forehead. The fever is very mild, not enough to be anything serious.

“I suppose you’re right.” Zelda confirms. “Let’s try and get you to drink some water, okay?”

Link opens his eyes again as Zelda helps sit his head up. Paya then gently sets a wooden cup against the Champion's scarred lips, Link slowly gulping as much as he can.

Once the cup is emptied, Paya pulls it away. Both women can immediately see a change in color in Link’s face. The hero’s breathing has calmed more and his eyes are now able to focus better.

“I have to finish my chores for the day.” Paya starts. “Are you going to stay up here with him?”

Zelda nods. “I am. I’ll keep an eye on him for a while.” She then picks up one of the books from the pile next to her.

“Alright then.” Paya bows before she heads back downstairs.

Zelda then turns back to Link. “Want me to read for you? It could help your mind focus less on the pain.”

Link signs  _ ‘Yes’ _ . Hopefully her reading stories will help keep his mind at ease. Far too many paragraphs are being formed in his own head and a distraction is exactly what he needs.

The first few days continue that way. Link sleeping for hours on end only to wake up to pain. Impa and Paya would provide him vitamins, water, and bread. Sometimes even a smoothie if he could down one. Zelda would always be by his side whenever he was awake, reading him stories or even telling him tales about the past.

After a week, Link is able to sit up on his own without too much pain. Red potions have been applied to his wounds, making the healing process much faster. The only problem is the fact that the one slice along his side hasn’t changed at all.

_ ‘During the fight, one of Ganon’s beams nicked my side.’ _ He explains to Impa.

“You mean the beams he shot out of his mouth while he was in malice form?” Zelda asks.

Link nods.  _ ‘Strange thing is, it didn’t hurt. At all. It felt more like a tingle, like when your leg falls asleep.’ _

“That explains the burns around it.” Impa adds.

“Those beams were massive.. You’re so lucky that it only nicked you.” Zelda's voice carries worry with it.

“... I’m worried about the fact that the color around it hasn’t changed, either.” Impa scowls as she looks closer at it.

“What does it mean?” Zelda asks.

Impa doesn’t respond at first. Instead, she adds some fairy tonic along the slice, a very rare and powerful cure for any wound. She then wraps his torso back up.

“He should be fine. Give it a few days.” Impa’s voice sounds as if even she is unsure about her own assuring words.

As another week passes, Link is now able to eat full meals without a problem. Paya is even helping him do some mild exercises to help stretch his bedridden muscles. He wants to get outside so badly, but with the fact that he struggles with just sitting up, standing up would be impossible.

“That looks slightly better.” Zelda adds as Impa removes the bandages around his torso and examines the slice on his side. The purple hue around it is finally gone and is now replaced with a tint of red, indicating that it is still infected.

“Fairy tonic seems to be the only thing that does the trick.” Impa explains as she applies more to his wound. “At least it isn’t purple anymore. That had me worried for a while.”

“Why was it purple in the first place?” Zelda asks.

“Your question is as good as mine, Your Highness.” Impa then wraps the hero back up. “At least now it isn’t such a color anymore. It will heal within time.”

_ ‘But how long?’ _ Link brings up.  _ ‘I can’t be laying here forever. I need to check up on Hateno Village and kill off any bokoblins nearby-’ _

“Link.” Zelda stops him. She then takes a breath before speaking. “I am sure that the village is fine. The blood moon doesn’t exist anymore now that Ganon is sealed. Monsters should be way less in numbers now.”

Link lets out a sigh, saying nothing else as Impa finishes wrapping him up. He’s been wounded before, even to the point to where he can’t move. Whenever that happened, he teleported somewhere safe to rest for a few days and then he decided whether or not he was ready to head back out.

But it’s been a few weeks and he still can’t even  _ stand up _ . He may have stopped the Calamity and freed Zelda from her dormant imprisonment with the beast, but Hyrule still isn’t safe. It won’t be safe until he kills every damn monster that exists in this country.

But even then, he still has no choice but to rest. It takes another two bloody weeks until he is finally able to teach himself how to walk again without too much pain. With his arm around Paya’s shoulders to help him stay up, she helps him walk outside for the first time in a month.

The wind rushes through Link’s hair, his pale face showing immediate relief as soon as he breathes in fresh air. She helps Link walk down the wooden stairs that lead to Impa’s house until his boots finally touch grass.

The two guards bow as Link and Paya walk past them, Link not even noticing them as he tries to walk faster, only to cling to Paya as pain shoots through him.

“Easy now.” She keeps him steady. “No need to rush.”

“He’s just excited to be outside for once.” Zelda adds as she walks up towards the two. “But she’s right. Stop trying to push yourself or you’ll become bedridden again.”

Link sighs in defeat, but nods at Zelda’s warning. Once they walk up to the pond, Paya decides to let Link sit on the grass next to the campfire. Guess it’s better than sitting inside.

“So. I’ve come up with a plan.” Zelda starts as she sits next to him. “The castle is still being repaired, so we might be staying here for a little while until the living corridors are finished.”

Paya hands Link an apple, in which he starts eating it as he listens to Zelda.

“But once it is finished, you and I will be moving in. Our first focus will be hiring knights and training them. I was thinking of having you be in charge of that.” She explains.

Link nods, agreeing with the idea. He could even train some bounty hunters to go out and kill off monsters while he’s training the soldiers at the castle.

“The first things a castle needs are soldiers, workers, and civilians. Castle town is also being worked on so that pilgrims can settle in without any fear of monsters. Then, jobs will be created to start a proper economy. As soon as that starts rolling, monarchy and order can start back up again. I decided that the people should be given time to heal and build up after the Calamity before we confirm that there is a new queen.”

Link nods again as he eats. That’s not a bad idea at all. Many Hylians have lived by travelling and surviving in the wild without anywhere to call home due to monsters. It’s best to have them settle in first before having them follow a queen.

“Grandmother told me that Purah and Robbie are already sending agents to help with the castle,” Paya adds. “and they’re even spreading the word about a new town being reformed near the castle with guards to protect them.”

“That’s a great start.” Zelda smiles. “I’m sure that our people will trust the Sheikahs since they played a huge part in getting rid of the Calamity.”

“Link!”

The three turn to find two little girls running over towards them, only to jump onto the hero as they giggle.

“You’re ok!” They yell as they hug him.

The hero silently laughs as he slowly sits back up, ruffling their heads with a smile on his face.

“What was it like killing the Calamity?” Cottla asks.

“You look hurt! Are you ok?” Koko looks at his bandages.

“Oh! Did the Calamity cry like a baby when you beat it?!” Cottla grins.

“Easy now, little ones!” Paya scolds with a smile. “Master Link is still healing.”

“Yea, but he beat a giant piggy! We watched from the ridge where the graveyard is at!” Cottla adds.

“You _ what _ !?” Their father, who is guarding Impa’s house, looks at his daughters with wide eyes. “I told you girls to stay inside!”

“Whoops.” Cottla puts her hand over her mouth.

“Good job, dingus! Now we’re busted!” Koko frowns.

As soon as their father starts stomping towards them, Cottla grabs Koko’s hand and makes a run for it.

“Bye bye, Link!” Koko yells as she is dragged by her sister.

“You girls are so grounded!” Dorian scolds from his post. Those kids know damn well that he can’t leave his post.

“They’re so cute!” Zelda giggles as she watches them run off.

“Master Link! You’re bleeding!” Paya yelps.

Zelda immediately looks over to find Link’s bandages starting to soak in blood, the slice on his side reopened. The hero is bent over with a pained expression.

“Quickly. Inside we go.” Paya helps him up.

Zelda then helps Link stand up as well, both women at Link’s sides as they walk him back inside.

The hero sighs. Guess he’ll need a lot more bedrest now.


	2. Diagnosis

After another week of exercises and re-learning how to walk, Link is more anxious than ever to go back out. He hates being cooped up in one spot and he hates the fact that he still isn’t completely healed.

When Impa and Zelda walk upstairs, they find Link twirling a dagger in one hand while his eyes scan over an open book on his lap. His ear flickers as he hears them walk towards him. They then both sit down near his bed mat.

“I have some information for you,” Impa starts. “and I’m certain that even you are confused as to why you still aren’t up and about yet.”

Link nods as he sets down his dagger, Impa having his full attention.

“Take off your bandage for me.” Impa’s voice sounds more stern and serious than usual.

Link does as told, unwrapping his torso then setting the bandage aside. The wound on his side is back to having a purple hue to it.

“I was curious as to why all potions and antibiotics are not working… But at this point, even I cannot prove my own fears wrong.” She looks at Link with a saddened expression. “You are infected, Link.. Infected with a sickness that has no cure. You have the Malice Infection.”

Link’s eyes widen slightly. He’s heard of it before, but he’s only been told that the only way to get it is to be around pure malice for too long.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Impa continues. “and I know that you are not afraid of it… But we are. It’s a very.. Painful experience.”

_ ‘So, you’re saying that I am going to die.’ _ Link adds for her. He doesn’t really care, honestly. Death has always been on his trail ever since he was born. 

Zelda looks away, about to burst into tears, but she remains in posture and keeps her emotions at bay.

Impa lets out a sigh. “You might die, yes. But there is still a chance that you will survive it. I have a team looking into it as we speak, finding cures and potions that can rid such an infection. Usually, medicine would be the key to sickness. But the Malice Infection has magical properties with barely any weaknesses.”

_ ‘How long do I have?’ _ Link’s face holds no emotion. If anything, he doesn’t even seem to be too worried about it. As long as he has enough time to help Zelda finish building Hyrule, then he’s fine with it.

“That could be telling. The disease takes a long time before it becomes deadly.” Impa explains. “Your only symptom right now is pain and discoloration. Later on, it will start to leak a black puss. Then black veins will appear and spread.. And lastly, your body will start being devoured by the malice itself. Lunacy will take over as your skin rots away and is replaced with pure malice until you become nothing more than a rotting corpse… Then, your body dies off as the malice continues to eat away at your organs and flesh.”

Zelda covers her face with her hands, unable to control her tears as pure distraught takes over her mind. She finally was able to start helping Link return to a normal life. Now, she’s about to lose him again. Forever.

_ ‘What stage does the infection stop at if I do somehow survive it?’ _ Link asks, his eyes showing curiosity instead of dread.

“That depends.” Impa starts. “It can stop randomly at any of the first stages. But once your skin shows signs of malice eating it away, then it will be too late… But there is hope.”

Zelda’s head lifts at hearing that.

“We were able to catch it very early thanks to your wound. Most people who get the infection don’t even know they have it until they start coughing up the black puss, indicating that their lungs and organs are being eaten away. Fairy tonic was the only thing strong enough to fight it off. Only thing is, I ran out because of how rare it is.”

_ ‘I have plenty more in my saddle bag.’ _ Link adds.  _ ‘Where is my steed at, anyway?’ _

“She is in Dueling Peaks Stable.” Impa states. “She had a few cuts from the battle and is being tended to. I will send someone over to grab your saddlebags for you.”

_ ‘Thank you.’ _ He signs. He looks over towards Zelda, the princess looking down at the floor.

Impa sets her hand on her back. “Do not fret, Your highness.” She lets out a kind smile. “We have a far greater chance of saving Link since we were able to catch the disease so early.”

Zelda finally turns her gaze away from the floor and focuses on Impa. Her words did not do much to calm the princess.

The hero then snaps his fingers to grab Zelda’s attention.  _ ‘I know where we can find fairies.’ _

“Link, you’re in no condition to travel-”

_ ‘There’s a fairy fountain in the forest right above the village. I’m actually good friends with the four sisters.’ _

The two women look at each other. Zelda then finally smiles a bit. “I can go fetch you some, then.” The princess adds.

Link shakes his head.  _ ‘I need to go with. Fairies flee very quickly at the sight of people. I’ve learned how to catch and befriend them.’ _

“Are you sure that you’re telling me this because you know I can’t catch any, or are you telling me this just so you can get out of here?” Zelda crosses her arms, her brow raised with a smirk.

Link grins nervously as he shrugs. Damn, he has barely any memories of her, and yet she knows him almost completely. It doesn’t seem very fair, but at the same time it  _ was _ his own fault for collapsing during battle a century ago.

“He should be fine to go on a small walk.” Impa states. “The rest of his wounds have been healed thanks to the potions we have… Just make sure that he isn’t tackled by his younger fans this time.” She smiles.

“Will do.” Zelda nods. “We’ll head over tomorrow morning. Right now, I want you to get some rest. It’s late.” She adds as she turns to Link.

The hero sighs, but nods anyway. She is more of a mother than a princess, honestly. Well, to Link at least. He doesn’t even remember what having a mother is like.

As the women bid him goodnight, the hero does his best to rest. But the constant tossing and turning has him on edge. If what Impa says is true, that fairy tonic will help him heal faster, then why not grab some now?

Sitting up in his bed mat, Link lets out a frustrated sigh. He knows that Zelda wants him to rest, but Link believes that being cured is better than getting beauty sleep. Carefully standing up, Link uses the wall to support him as he carefully walks downstairs.

He notices Impa sleeping on her pile of pillows while Paya sleeps on a bed mat near the stairs. He quietly sneaks around them as he gets closer to the doors, his long hooded cloak being neatly folded on the table along with his other belongings. He swiftly wraps the cloak around his bandaged torso and quickly slides on his boots before he turns and leaves without making a single sound.

Pulling his hood up, he walks down the stairs, taking his time as his body is still in pain. He then sighs as he notices the two guards at the end of the stairs. An old lady and her granddaughter are easy to sneak past. But trained Sheikah guards? They might accidentally kill him, thinking that he is a Yiga thief.

He casually taps on Dorian’s shoulder, the older man flinches before turning around with his hand on his sword. His eyes then soften as he notices the hero’s face.

“Hylia, Link, you scared the hell out of me.” He sighs in relief. The other guard also turns round as well.

“Master Link? What are you doing up so late?” Cado questions.

_ ‘I’m just going out for a walk.’ _ He calmly states.  _ ‘I feel fine. Zelda said I should get exercise anyway and I would rather do it while the roads are empty.’ _

“That’s.. Understandable.” Dorian starts. “But are you sure that you’ll be fine on your own?”

Link nods.  _ ‘I know what I can handle. I’ll be back in an hour.’ _ Before the two guards can say anything else, Link heads off into the night.

He walks through the village quietly, favoring his left side as the pain starts getting worse. Not wanting to bring attention to himself by limping, he snatches a long branch laying on the ground, using it as a cane to help him walk.

He takes his time as he starts walking uphill towards the forest, counting his steps as a way to cope with the pain. After what felt like hours, his eyes catch the glowing fountain that belongs to the fairy. He sets his cane down carefully as he limps slowly towards the fountain, grabbing a pouch from his cloak’s pocket then holding it in front of him.

As he stands there with the open pouch, the fairies around the fountain examine him closely, quickly recognizing his face and fluttering into the pouch.

“Thank you..” He whispers as he carefully closes the pouch and puts it back in the cloak’s pocket.

“Well now, I know that voice.”

Link looks up to see Cotera staring down at him from her fountain, her head being supported by her hand as she smirks. “It’s been a while since you’ve visited, hero.”

_ “I’ve been busy.’ _ He states.

“I can see that from your limp.” She points out. “Come to me. Let me have a look at you.”

Not wanting to anger the great fairy, he carefully strides up to her fountain.

“My, what an infection you have…” She mutters without even looking at his wound. “My fairies’ magic should at least slow the process. Possibly even reverse it.”

Link settles himself on the pedal of the massive flower, squinting his eyes shut as he painfully sits down before sighing in relief.  _ ‘I was told that I’m lucky because of how early the infection was spotted.’ _

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” She questions as she smirks down at the hero.

Link shrugs.  _ ‘I suppose. But if you say that your disciples’ magic can reverse and cure me, then that makes me even more lucky to know you.’ _

Cotera softly giggles. “Your kindness was shown by saving me and my three sisters from the dread of being powerless. It only makes sense for you to be shown some kindness as well. I consider it to be more about karma than luck.”

Link smiles slightly.  _ ‘If karma existed, then my life would be very different. But thank you.’ _

“Karma or not, you will still always be welcomed in my fountain.” She smiles kindly. “Now off to bed with you. I doubt you want to be caught missing from the village.”

Link opens his jaw slightly, about to sign his questions only to pause as she explains.

“You came here in the middle of the night wearing a dark cloak. It’s obvious that you snuck your way over here.” She smirks.

The hero sighs slightly.  _ ‘They think I can’t do anything on my own just because of a few cuts and bruises.’ _

“And so you’re currently sitting down  _ not _ because you are in pain?” She raises a brow.

Link hangs his head as he sighs again. He then looks back up at her.  _ ‘I’m fine. Just a bit sore.’ _ He carefully stands back up, his arm clinging to his bandaged side.

“I don’t believe you, but there’s no use in trying to argue.” She rolls her eyes, still smirking. “Back to the village with you. Bye now!”

Link shields himself with his cloak as water splashes onto him, the great fairy diving back down into her fountain. As he leaves the fountain, he picks up his branch and heads back down into the village.

If what Cotera says is true, then Zelda and Impa really have no need to worry about him. Fairy magic is the cure. He can inform Impa about it so she can use the information to save any other lives that are impacted from malice.

After passing the apple tree and walking downhill, he hangs his head in shame as he sees Zelda at the bottom of the hill, her arms crossed with an annoyed expression.

“I had a feeling that you weren’t going to listen.” She starts. “Did you find any fairies?”

Link nods as he walks up to her, taking out the pouch.

She then smiles slightly as she takes notice of the branch he’s been using as a cane. “At least you took your time and didn’t rush.”

_ ‘How did you find out?’  _ He leans the branch on his side as he signs.

“Let’s just say that you weren’t the only one who was up this late.” She smirks. “I saw you through the inn’s window.”

Link shakes his head as he chuckles. He really should start remembering how much Zelda knows him so well.

“I’ll let you escort yourself to Impa’s house. We can make the fairy tonic when it’s morning.” She explains. “Now, for the last time, go get some sleep.”

Link nods in understanding. They both walk together for a moment before splitting off to go rest for the night.

But as Link lays down, his mind continues on. He thought the midnight walk would help him, yet all it did was make him more awake then he was before. He carefully opens the pouch next to him, pink light emitting from the pouch. Most of the fairies are already asleep, but one of them twitches as they look up at the hero.

“Can’t sleep, either?” He mumbles.

The fairy flutters onto his hand, their tiny hand gently rubbing his. Link can’t help but smile at the small gesture. He remembers when he first saw a fairy, almost mistaking it as a strange firefly as it would scatter away from his unfamiliar presence. It took a while to learn how to gain their trust.

After a moment of trying to assure the hero, the fairy then flutters back into the pouch to join the others. Link then closes it slightly to keep them all warm as he turns over on the bed mat. Perhaps his restlessness is only a side effect from his anxiety. Once he’s able to stand on his own without pain, only then will he be able to relax.

At least, if the pain ever does go away. 

Link shakes his head as he rolls over again, pushing the thought aside. Anxiety doesn’t predict the future. All it does is make you worry about stupid shit that most likely will never happen. Like how Link thought he would die during his battle with the Calamity. And here he is, half beaten to death, but still alive.

His eyes open as he assures himself, his ocean blue orbs then looking at the Master sword leaning against the corner of the room. The moonlight from the cracked open window making it look almost majestic.

The hero carefully crawls over to grab his sheathed blade, then climbs back into bed with the cold metal in his arms as he holds the weapon tight against his chest. Only then does his anxiety fade as he feels the wild magic that surrounds the sacred weapon. All thoughts come to a halt as he holds the sword close to him.

He feels nothing but a feeling of security as he closes his eyes. The cold metal reminds him that his weapon will always be by his side to help protect him. To help calm him.

To help him feel  _ safe _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will update every two weeks, sometimes earlier if I can get to it.


	3. Nuisance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've decided to take my time with writing to make sure it's as perfect as possible.

With most of the pain gone, Link has been able to wander outside the village without anyone nagging about his condition. So far, the fairy tonic is working as it continues keeping the infection at its minimal and hopefully Link’s immune system can finish the job. But even with his infection fading and Hyrule being freed from Ganon’s rage, Link still feels uneasy. Perhaps he just feels off about Zelda being back at his side? Or maybe he’s just anxious about moving into the castle, the thought of living in such a place could be causing him stress?

The blonde sighs as he settles next to a pond in Rabia Plain, his steed left to graze on the high grass. His hand reaches and sets over his bandages where the unhealing wound lays. His first mission was to defeat Ganon. Now his next mission is to help Zelda build back monarchy. What’s next after that, then? Will he be no longer needed? Where will he go?

Tempest nuzzles her nose against the Hylian’s cheek, the dark brown horse nickers as she seeks attention from her partner. Link can’t help but smile as he pats her muzzle. She always somehow knows whenever Link starts to overthink and she does everything she can to distract him from his overwhelming thoughts. She then starts to nibble on his bandages, the hero letting out a laugh.

“You hungry, girl?” He quietly asks as he moves her head away from his already bitten bandages.

The equine lets out a low whinny in response, still trying to get her teeth on any sort of cloth the Hylian wears. Link grabs her reins as he stands up, leading her back into the village to find her a snack to buy. As he leaves the wilds and starts walking through the village, he finds Zelda near Impa’s house with a basket of apples already waiting in hand.

“You forgot these.” She smiles as she lifts the basket.

Tempest immediately starts trotting over towards the princess, Link quickly getting off and removing her reins before she shoves her muzzle into the basket and starts munching.

Link lets out a small laugh.  _ ‘Thank you for remembering.’ _ He pats his steed’s neck.  _ ‘She almost ate my clothes while we were gone.’ _

“I can tell.” Zelda raises a brow at his bitten up bandages. “How’s the pain?”

_ ‘Better.’ _ He replies.  _ ‘Think I can wear chainmail again? Or at least leather armor?’’ _

“Let’s start with simple attire for now.” She sets the basket on the ground and allows the horse to tear into her food. “Impa has suggested wearing a loose shirt since too much pressure could hurt you.”

Link sighs.  _ ‘Alright..’ _ There’s no use in arguing with her if she’s right. Hopefully soon he’ll be able to go back to the battlefields.

That is if there are any left.

“Apparently the living corridors will be finished in about a week.” Zelda explains. “We’ll be moving in once they’re finished.”

Link nods in understanding.  _ ‘.... Can I borrow the Slate today?’ _ Link signs awkwardly as he starts another topic.

“Well, I suppose you can.” She unlatches it from her hip. “What are you using it for?”

_ ‘I’d like to visit a friend.’ _ He adds.  _ ‘I just want to see if he’s doing alright.’ _

Zelda shows a soft smile at his request. “Of course.” She hands him the Slate. “I’m sure you could use a different atmosphere since you’ve been cooped up here for so long.”

Link takes the Slate, lightly bowing his head in thanks.  _ ‘I’ll be back by nightfall.’ _

“Sounds like a plan. See you then.” She watches as Link fades into blue light as he teleports. She squints her eyes as Tempest licks her cheek in thanks for the apples, the princess grinning as she laughs. “You’re such a sweetheart.” She pets her muzzle. “I wonder why Link gave you the name ‘Tempest'."

______________________

  
  


Sidon sighs as he taps his quill against his paperwork, the duty of being a prince starting to stress him slightly. He sits at a small desk under the awning near the reservoir, a place he visits often to get some alone time. It also used to be a place where he and Mipha would relax to get away from it all.

He thought that working in a relaxing place would help ease his stress as he worked, but all it did was remind him how he and Link fought against Vah Ruta in these very waters to try and take it back from the Calamity. As each day passes, he grows more and more worried about the hero. He has no idea if he's even still alive after the massive battle that he watched from Ralis Pond. The red skies still haunt him when the beast roared throughout Hyrule as Link battled it.

A small knock on his desk pulls him away from his thoughts. As he looks over to see who pulled him away from his daydream, his worried features melt as a wide smile forms.

“Link!” He sits up in his chair. “It’s so good to see you!”

Link smiles as well, laughing slightly from Sidon’s reaction.  _ ‘Sorry to bother you.’ _

“Not at all.” Sidon assures. “I was actually just thinking about you. Where have you been all this time?”

_ ‘Resting. I can’t say where because Zelda is being hidden there.’ _

“Zelda?” Sidon’s eyes widen. “So she really is alive?”

Link nods but also holds his finger to his lips.  _ ‘Don’t tell anyone nor mention it. Technically you shouldn’t know about it but I trust you.’ _

“Oh right.” Sidon lowers his voice. “Sorry.”

_ ‘It’s fine.’ _ Link assures.  _ ‘How have you been doing?’ _

“I’ve been fine.” The Zora starts. “With the Calamity gone, my people have been flourishing. Trade routes are becoming more common which is why you saw me doing paperwork. Although, everyone is curious what you’ve been up to. The children miss you the most.”

_ ‘Well, you are allowed to tell everyone that I’m fine so they don’t think that I’m dead.’ _ Link adds.  _ ‘This is the first time after the battle that I have been able to travel anywhere.’ _

“Really now?” Sidon tilts his head slightly, his head fin waging slowly. “Were you that injured?”

Link sighs as he opens the cloak hiding his body, Sidon’s eyes widening at the sight of Link’s entire torso being bandaged up.  _ ‘Zelda says that I can’t wear any armor yet. But I’m actually way better now then when I was bedridden.’ _

“You were bedridden? Goddesses, Link, what happed to you during that battle?” Sidon turns towards him.

_ ‘Just some flesh wounds.’ _ Link assures.  _ ‘Nothing that a red potion can’t handle.’ _

“And what about the wounds underneath those bandages?” Sidon brings up.

_ ‘Still healing. It was the worst one I received. But it’s healing. Please don’t worry about it.’ _ Link adds. He already is being mothered by Zelda. No need to have someone else try and take care of him.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re doing good. But, if you don’t mind me asking, what will you be doing next now that the Calamity is gone?”

_ ‘Zelda and I will be moving into the castle once it’s finished being built. We want to get the kingdom back up on its feet again. I’ll most likely be training guards and bounty hunters to keep Hyrule safe from monsters.’  _ The Hylian explains.  _ ‘There’s still a lot to do to get a monarchy running again.’ _

“I’m sure that my father will be excited to hear that.” Sidon adds. “And that also means that more paperwork for trade routes will be needed to get done since Hyrule Castle will be active again.” He sighs as he looks over his papers on his desk, still barely touched.

Link laughs slightly at his reaction.  _ ‘I almost forgot that the economy will be rising with the castle as well… By the way, what’s it like living in a castle? Or living with royalty in general?’ _

“Well, Zora hierarchy is slightly different from Hylians.” Sidon starts. “While your kind has an entire castle, we just have a throne room. My father and I live under the Domain with the rest of the Zoras. Our home is bigger than the others and it is guarded, but it is nowhere near the size of Hyrule castle. So I guess I would have no idea what living in a castle would be like, but I think we have some similarities on how Zora royals are treated like Hylian royals.”

_ ‘Wait, the Domain has an underwater town?’  _ Link tilts his head in curiosity.

“We do.” Sidon nods. “You can't see it because of how deep it is, but it’s down there.”

_ ‘What about the Zoras who sleep in those pools?’ _ The Hylian adds.

“Those pools are actually meant for visiting Zoras from other lands. It’s sort of like an inn. Although some of our own Zoras prefer to sleep in a populated pool for safety.” The prince explains. “It has to do with our evolution and how we used to travel as packs before the monarchy started. Also, those pools are extremely comfy because they have heaters installed. Most Zora underwater homes have water heaters.”

“Hm..” Link takes in the new information. He knew that the Zoras go underwater during winter, but he had no idea that there was an entire town underneath.

“Why don’t you go visit the Domain and tell everyone that you’re still alive.” Sidon starts. “As much as I like talking to you, I really should finish this paperwork.”

Link nods.  _ ‘I’ll meet you back here before sunset.’ _ He adds before walking away from the awning and towards the dam. Sidon watches as the Hylian takes out his paraglider and jumps off the dam as he starts gliding down into the Domain.

The red Zora then turns back to his paperwork, sighing as he picks up his quill and continues his dull work.

______________________

For most royal Hylians, reading can easily become boring compared to all the different things royals can do. But for Zelda, reading a book that’s fiction instead of memorizing history is so much more fun to her. After her mother died, Rhoam was determined to make sure that Zelda was always focused in her studies. Which meant that books about fiction barely existed in her life. To think that a simple tale about a stranded boy who can speak to dogs would be so interesting.

And although Impa has changed through age, Zelda can still see the woman’s playful smile from time to time as they speak to each other. She may have lost almost all of her friends after the Calamity, but she is very grateful that Impa is still alive thanks to her Sheikah genetics.

A loud neigh pulls Zelda out of her thoughts as she sets her book down. The neighing continues from outside. Then screams start.

Zelda quickly rushes out of the house and opens the door, her eyes widen as she sees Link’s steed biting and cornering a Sheikah civilian.

“Tempest!” She yells as she runs down the stairs. “What has gotten into you?” She rushes over to the mare’s side, trying to push her shoulder.

The mare ignores Zelda’s attempt to calm her as Tempest rears her front hooves over the man’s head, the civilian’s eyes widening. Just as the mare slams her hooves down, a puff of red smoke appears out of nowhere. Zelda follows the snarling horse’s eyes to the right, seeing a Yiga scout teleport away from the angry mare in a puff of red smoke.

So THAT’S why she attacked.

With scowling eyes, she pats the horse’s shoulder. “Get him.”

The mare lets out a low nicker as she flares her nostrils and full on starts galloping towards the Yiga. The man bares his blade in fear as he prepares to fight this insane equine. Just as he’s about to swipe, the mare bites the collar of his shirt and lifts him up only to throw him back down. Her one hoof then stomps on his arm, his bone breaking as he lets go of the weapon.

Trained Sheikah guards then jump to action, quickly taking away his weapon as they tie his arms behind his back. One of the Sheikahs try to calm the angered mare as she bites and kicks the air around her, her crazed eyes still focused on the Yiga as if she craves nothing but his death.

“Easy girl!” Zelda runs to the mare’s side, her hand on the equine’s chest as her other hand pats her shoulder. Now that Zelda thinks about it, Tempest is a perfect name for this insane mare.

As the horse is being calmed, the Sheikahs turn their attention to their enemy as they take off his mask.   
“To think that you rats still have the nerve to crawl into this sacred haven.” One of the guards states. “Your ‘god’ is dead. What more do you want from us?”

“He’s not dead.” The scout spits blood into the grass, his one tooth loose from being tossed around by the mare. “And no, I’m not telling you jack shit.” A crack is then heard as the Yiga bites something that was already inside his mouth.

The Sheikah’s eyes widen as they watch the Yiga laugh eerily as his mouth starts to foam. “He will come back. He always d-d-oes-” The Yiga man then falls limp onto the grass as tremors start, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. He then goes still as his suicide pill finishes the job.

One of the Sheikahs sigh. “He was prepared to get captured.”

“It’s obvious that they’re up to something.” One guard adds. “But capturing one will do nothing except provoke them to kill themselves to hide the information.”

“I’ll go check to see if there are more.” Dorian adds. He then points to a group. “You three spread out and look with me.” They all nod and do as told, Dorian then running off as well.

“Your Highness, we must get you inside.” One guard gently sets his hand on her shoulder. “We can’t risk them finding out that you are here.”

Zelda sighs. “Alright..” She doesn’t argue as she is followed inside Impa’s house.

As the Sheikahs are busy checking their village for imposters, one imposter watches from a distance on top of one of the slim peaks that surround the hidden village.

“He followed orders up until his death.” One Yiga sighs as he stands beside a cloaked figure.

“It’s alright.” A low voice responds, the large masked man has his arms crossed under the cloak. “I picked him for a reason. His death was already planned from the beginning.”

“Why so?”

“All I needed was a diversion to prove my theory. And it was correct. She is being hidden among the Sheikahs.” He explains. “He knew he wouldn’t have made it far. He was suicidal anyway, therefore I gave him a job that interested him.”

“Oh..” The other shivers slightly. “So.. Do we advance?”

“No.” The leader responds. “We need to do this without being detected. And the Sheikah village is an impossible place right now since they are holding her and the knight. I can tell that more guards are being secretly hidden around the village just to protect the two.”

“Sir.” A Yiga woman teleports behind him. “Cal is dead.”

“I know. He obeyed perfectly, something that a lot of you could practice on.” He chuckles slightly. “We now know that the princess is alive as well.”

“It explains why their castle is being rebuilt.” The woman confirms. “Do you think we should advance as soon as she leaves the village?”

“I don’t think we’ll get a chance.” The leader explains. “The knight isn’t here right now. He used that Sheikah Slate to teleport somewhere else. I’m certain that they will be using that device to teleport often.”   
“So, how will we retrieve them?” The scout asks.

“I say we wait until they are out of this village and move into the castle. We can easily disguise ourselves as guards and wait until they are split up. There’s no way that they will always be side by side at all times. Especially in that massive building.” The leader sighs. “Let’s get out of here while we can.”

The two scouts nod then the group disappears in a puff of red smoke.

______________________

When Link returns to the village, he is surprised to see the area so quiet. The only people who remain outside are the many Sheikah guards that patrol as if the whole place is on lockdown. Taking it seriously, he runs down into the village, stopping Cado.

_ ‘What the hell happened? Is Zelda safe?’ _ He signs quickly, his eyes stern.

“Welcome back, Master Link, and yes, she is doing fine.” He assures. “We found a lone Yiga in the village and we’re still making sure that there aren’t any others.”

_ ‘Where is the bastard? Did you arrest them?’ _

“We.. Couldn’t.” He sighs. “He committed suicide with some sort of pill before we could even get any sort of answers.”

Link thinks to himself as he looks around the village.  _ ‘You still haven’t found anyone?’ _

“No, sir. We’re about to end the lockdown, actually.”

_ ‘... Usually the Yigas always travel in groups whenever they are around villages.’ _ Link adds.  _ ‘And never once have I ever seen one commit suicide just to hide information. Kohga doesn’t work that way. Even after his death, they still go by his code.’ _

“But the Calamity is gone.” Cado brings up. “Why would they still be causing trouble?”

_ ‘I’m assuming that they found a new leader. Someone who works far differently than Kohga. I’m going to go check on Zelda. If any Yigas were here they’re probably gone by now-’ _ Link is interrupted as his steed pushes her face against his shoulder, Link’s stern face immediately showing a smile as he pets her muzzle.

“Your horse was the one who found the Yiga.” Coda adds. “She’s um… A great warrior.”

Link smiles more as he gives her more pets. He then clicks his tongue, indicating her to follow him.  _ ‘Thank you.’ _ He signs.  _ ‘I’m glad I trained her well. I’ll keep an eye out in case another bastard decides to try and sneak in here.’ _

“Of course, Master Link.” Cado bows slightly. “You will have our help as well in keeping this town Yiga free.”

Link nods his head at him then heads towards Impa’s house, leaving his horse outside to graze. Once inside, he sees Zelda and Paya sitting on pillows reading different books. They both turn towards him once he enters.

“I have a feeling that they waited for you to leave so they could sneak inside.” Zelda immediately starts on the Yiga topic.

_ ‘I agree with that theory.’ _ He states.  _ ‘Is everyone alright?’ _

“As far as we know, no one has even encountered any Yigas today.” Paya informs. “Your horse must have caught him before he tried to stir up trouble.”

_ ‘Well, I wouldn’t be surprised.’ _ Link adds as he walks towards the women and settles next to Zelda.  _ ‘Tempest has her ways of finding intruders.’ _

“Sorry, my hand signing is a bit sluggish.” Paya stops him. “You signed ‘violent storm’?”

“His horse’s name translates to violent storm. Her actual name is Tempest.” Zelda corrects.

“Oh, that’s actually a very unique name for her.” Paya adds. “And quite fitting as well.”

Link nods with a grin.  _ ‘She’s not just a steed for travelling. She’s saved my life multiple times thanks to her temper.’ _

“So, what now?” Zelda gets back on topic. “We weren’t able to interrogate him at all. We have no clue as to why a Yiga was here in the first place.”

_ ‘I might have an idea.’ _ Link adds.  _ ‘But it’s risky… I know where their hideout is, and I’ve raided it enough times for them to fear me whenever I’m near that area. I’m sure I can raid it again, this time I’ll be raiding it to try and gather information.’ _

“Are you suicidal?” Zelda stops him. “Link, you are still healing. And there is also no reason for you to raid an enemy’s base by yourself.”

_ ‘... Then what is your proposition?’ _ The hero raises a brow.  _ ‘This needs to happen. We can’t just wait for them to come to us. What if they bring an entire team with them?’ _

Zelda sighs as she collects herself. “.. Alright. I’m not saying that you’re wrong for wanting to find answers, but you are not doing this alone. You are to go to Gerudo Town and ask for back-up. Not as orders from the princess nor orders from the Hylian Champion. You are to ask nicely and if they decline, then you are to come back here and think of a different plan.”

_ ‘It’s better than just sitting here.’ _ Link hands the Slate back to Zelda before standing up.  _ ‘I want to leave first thing in the morning. Then I will ask Riju if I can borrow a team.’ _

“Thank you, Link.” Zelda adds. “I know you’re used to doing things alone, but I really do believe that your work will be quicker and safer with a team at your side.”

Link nods at her words, then turns and heads up the stairs to prepare for the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might not be done until the start of next month. With summer on it's way, I've been having trouble finding time to work on my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will update every week and a half or so. I should be able to keep a steady pace with this one.


End file.
